


Falling Apart As The Days Go By

by Booplesnootbunny



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booplesnootbunny/pseuds/Booplesnootbunny
Summary: Alex never expected the unexpected, but then again, who ever does?(I'm bad at summaries, I'm so sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic here AHHHH I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. 
> 
> Probably going to be a lot of spelling errors because autocorrect hates me.

"Alex, mon cher, come here, quickly!"  
Alex places his book upside down on the page he was on and went across the hallway to Laf's room.  
"What's wrong?" Alex asked, staying at the doorway. Lafayette stood in his room, shirtless, countless articles of clothing thrown around.  
"I can't find anything good to wear!" Laf said. Alex blinked, surprised. Lafayette, literally the king of clothes, couldn't find anything good to wear?!  
"What do you mean?" Alex questioned, stepping into the room. He began to pick clothes off the floor, continuing. "What's the occasion anyway?"  
"Merde!" Laf cursed loudly in French. "We did not tell you! Papa's work parter people are going to come for dinner today and he and mama want us to dress presentable so Thomas will not be rude to us."  
"Thomas?" Alex echoed, giving Laf a curious look.  
"No time to explain, Alexandre, we must get ready! We will choose your clothes first!" Alex found himself being pushed back into his own room and was soon trying on various outfits Laf yanked out of his closet, some of which he never recalled having. Alex shifted uncomfortably in the trousers Laf made him try on, complained that the fancy shoes hurt his feet, and claimed that a tuxedo was far too much.  
"Laf, chill, I can choose my own clothes!" Alex sighed, flopping onto his bed.  
"Okay, fine," Laf complied. "But we must hurry, they will be arriving in only a few minutes!" With those final words, Lafayette scurried back to his own room, shutting the door behind him. Alex closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again so he could clean up the clothes Laf had left laying around, and then went to get dressed.

XXX

"Alex, are you ready?! They've arrive!" Lafayette burst into Alex's room and a horrified look came across his face. "Mon cher, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"  
Alex had decided he wanted to be comfortable rather than presentable just for a dinner, so he's chosen to wear his favorite dark red hoodie that read "Non-Stop" in faded white letters, a pair of worn out jeans, and his old converse which were probably the only pair of shoes he ever wore. To top the look, he'd tied his hair up in a messy bun, strands still falling on his face. Lafayette, on the other hand, was definitely dressed to impress. He wore a white shirt with a black cardigan, dark skinny jeans, and nice shoes, with his hair tied neatly in a fluffy ponytail. Casual, but very nice.  
"You cannot go down looking like that!" Laf was saying. "Come, let's get you changed!" Alex was about to argue, but was saved when Martha called from the stairs,"Boys, come down!"  
Laf gave Alex a wide-eyes look.  
"Perhaps if you stay begin me they will not notice." Alex rolled his eyes; as much as he loved Laf, the guy could be such a drama queen! Sighing, he replied,"I don't care what they think of me. Lets just get this over with." With a final shrug, he exited the room first, and descended the stairs, a bored look on his face, and his hands stuffed in his pockets. Laf followed close behind. The sight of six young men- all elegantly dressed- startled Alex; he didn't expect them to be so young.  
"Tsk, I'm appalled, Georgie," the man with tan skin and very... poofy hair snorted. He looked like Laf... Alex narrowed his eyes as the man kept speaking. "Another immigrant, and this one looks awful." Alex would've punched the guy had Laf not gripped Alex's shoulder. If George was mad, he did a good job hiding it.  
"This is-"  
"Alexander Hamilton," Alex interrupted George boldly, glaring defiantly at the group of men, his attitude getting the best of him. "My name is Alexander Hamilton."  
A rather tense silence moment and then...  
"John Laurens, a pleasure to meet you, Alexander." A man- more like a boy, he looked way younger than the others, probably around Alex's age- stuck his hand out for Alex to shake, a smile on his face. Alex looked this John guy over one more time, then shook his hand. More introductions followed: Charles Lee was the stiff, snobby one; Aaron Burr was the over-polite, kind of mysterious one; Hercules Mulligan was the larger, but still nice one; James Madison, who looked a lot like Hercules, was the sort of reserved, but still nice enough one, though he seemed to have a cough that Alex thought he should probably take care of; Thomas Jefferson was the pristine, ill-mannered, narcissistic one, whom Alex assumed was the "Thomas" Laf had mentioned earlier; and of course, there was John Laurens, the rather cute, freckles, kind one. Throughout all the introductions, Laf was squeezing Alex's shoulder so tight that Alex was pretty sure he was about to lose circulation, though he didn't say so.  
"Well, as nice as it was meeting y'all, I need to get some stuff done," Alex said. He turned on his heels, getting away from Laf's grip, and went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich that he would eat up in his room while he worked on an essay he was typing. Laf followed him in.  
"Are you not going to join us for dinner?" Laf asked, watching as Alex took bread out of the pantry.  
"As lovely as that sounds," Alex replied sarcastically,"I don't wanna screw things up more than I already have. Besides, I really do have stuff to do."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Plus, they all seem like assholes. Except for two of them who seem actually tolerable," Alex snorted, cause Laf to crack a smile.  
"John and Herc, right? You know, they are actually around our ages. John is 21 and Herc is 23."  
"Woah. Why're they already working in Pa's office then?"  
"John is a prodigy and Herc used to be Papa's personal tailor; apparently be was so smart that Papa hired him in the office." An argument from the living room cut their conversation short.  
"Thomas, that was a real nice declaration, welcome to the present, we're running a real nation! Sittin' there, useless as two shots-"  
"Laurens, shut the hell up, we aren't that impor-"  
"You shut up, Lee-"  
"Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. We fought for these ideals, we shouldn't settle for less. These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em, don't act surprised, you guys, you know it's true." Anger rose in Alex as he listened to Jefferson; he already figured out the guy was stupid...  
"Enough!" George's voice grew progressively louder as he spoke. "We are not here to argue, is that understood? Thomas, sit down. Laurens... go to the kitchen and calm down." The frustration in his voice was obvious.  
"Yes, sir...," Jefferson and John muttered. Alex and Laf stared, wide-eyes, as John walked in, obviously angered.  
"Ah, em, Monsieur Laurens... would you like something to drink?" Laf quickly offered.  
"I need something sweet...," Alex decided under his breath. He went back to the pantry ad took out the Nutella and marshmallows, and out his bread into the toaster.  
"No, thanks...," John said to Laf. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, sighing. Silence. Alex's bread popped out after what seemed like an eternity. He snatched it out, placed it on the counter, reached into a drawer, and pulled out a butter knife. He proceeded to spread Nutella on the bread, then paused, realizing Laf and John were watching him.  
"Uh... You guys... want one...?" Alex asked weakly.  
"What are you making, mon cher?" Laf asked.  
"A sandwich made of Nutella and marshmallows. It's bomb," Alex explained. "Want one?"  
"I never considered making something so... how you say... Sweet."  
"In making you one," Alex stated, putting more bread into the toaster. "You haven't lived until you've eaten my not-so-famous-but-ultimately-delicious Nutella and marshmallow sandwich."  
Laf broke out into a grin. "Alright, then I will try your sandwich!" Alex nodded approvingly, then turned to John.  
"Since you're here, you're having one, too. Assembly line time!" Alex moved Laf and John to the counter where he was preparing the sandwiches. "Mr. John Laurens, you will be spreading the Nutella on the bread. It has to be a lot, though, that's the 'yum factor.' Laf, you'll take the bread out of the toaster, super simple. And I will be putting the finishing touch of marshmallows! It'll be great! We're making history, boys!" Laf was basically jumping with excitement, and John looking so startled, but a smile was beginning to form across his face. "Here, finish preparing this one," Alex instructed, placing the half covered bread in front of John. He watched carefully and they young man scooped up a glob of Nutella on the butter knife and smeared it against the bread. "Good! Laf, take the bread out of the toaster and put another two on." Alex took the Nutella covered bread from John and carefully began to organize marshmallows on it. His mouth was already watering. They continued the process, taking longer than Alex has anticipated; John kept putting either way too much or way too little Nutella, so Alex ended up having to help him, and Laf has insisted he wanted his toast "extra toasty" and ended up burning the bread.  
"You can barely make toast, Laf, how do you even manage to bake?!" Alex asked, rolling his eyes as he put another pair of bread into the toaster; the kitchen reeked of burnt bread.  
"Baking is easier," Laf replied, shrugging. Alex gave him a look of disbelief and Laf grinned sheepishly.  
"It smells so good," John said, a real, genuine smile on his face.  
"Except for the burnt bread," Alex joked and all three burst out laughing.  
"John, you're feeling better?" George had come into the kitchen, sounding much calmer than before.  
"Ah, yes, sir. I'm sorry for the way I acted-"  
"No need to apologize, just don't let it happen again," George said, smiling politely, and John returned the smile, seeming grateful.  
"I won't, sir, I promise."  
"Soooo... you still want that sandwich...?" Alex asked awkwardly. "'Cause it's kinda already in the making." John turned to him, grinning.  
"If I can, sure," he replied, glancing over at George hopefully. George's eyes glimmered with amusement and he nodded.  
"Hoorah!" Laf cheered. "Monsieur Laurens and I can take our first bites together!"  
"Just don't make a mess," George said, turning to go back to the others in the living room.  
"We will not!" Laf called back reassuringly. As soon as George was gone, though, a mischievous look crossed his face. In one swift movement, he dipped his fingers into the Nutella and smeared it across John's cheek. Alex couldn't help himself as he reached over and stuck a marshmallow in place, where it remained. Alex and Laf looked at each other and burst out laughing again; John stood frozen, looking so shocked and confused.  
"Wha...?" John said. He suddenly snapped out of it, then dunked his hand into the Nutella and slathered it across Laf's forehead. Alex snorted with laughter, then quickly backed away before John could get any on him. Laf was basically cackling he and John began to decorate each other with the marshmallows and the Nutella, all thoughts of the sandwiches forgotten. Alex stayed at a safe distance away, grinning with amusement. Laf and John suddenly stopped and stared at Alex.  
"Heeey, why're you looking at me like that?" Alex asked, laughing nervously.  
"Alexandre, you cannot possibly be thinking you will get away without anything on you, hm?" Laf said, smirking. Alex's eyes widened and he tried to scramble away, but Laf grabbed his ants and stages him back. He and John began to smudge Nutella all over Alex's face and they were all practically dying of laughter when someone gasped loudly.  
"Boys?! What in the good name of God are you doing?!" Thy all froze, smiles disappearing, as Martha, George, and the other five men walked it. Alex looked over at John ad Laf, seeing them looking embarrassed, John especially, but Alex isn't feel any resentment at all. That was probably the most fun he'd ever had in forever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek whats going on, I havent reread this, so Im just gonna.... type this out now.... lmao sorry

"Gilbert, Alexander, go get yourselves cleaned up," George said, though he seemed rather amused than angry. "You, too, Mr. Laurens." Laf, Alex, and John hurried out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into Laf's large bathroom.  
"Wow," Alex breathed as soon as they shut the door. Laf nodded, then scraped some Nutella off his forehead with his index finger and licked it. Alex grinned, as did Laf, and John smiled slightly, though notably nervously.   
"It is still good," Laf said, repeating the action. Alex did the same and nodded in agreement.  
"Do you think we'll get in trouble?" John asked quietly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  
"Non! Mama may have sounded shocked, but her and Papa will not mind that we made a small mess," Laf replied brightly.  
"Well, yeah, but only if it's you two. Oh, God, what if I get FIRED?" A look of panic overcame John's face, and Laf placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
"Do not worry, Monsieur Laurens, I will make sure that does not happen. I promise." Alex smiled as Laf began to murmur a French song under his breath as he washed his face off.

 

(Im gonna finish this later, Im at school rn and Im about to go to gym so WAIT FOR WHEN I FINISH THIS.)


	3. A/N

So uh. this is discontinued.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH THIS TOOK FOREVER. (I have this written in a notebook and have decided to type it out. Not a good idea.) IT'S CRINGY I KNOW AND IT GETS WORSE SO IM SORRY. THIS IS ALSO PROBABLY REALLY SHORT BUT DON'T WORRY. IT DOESNT GET BETTER WITH THAT EITHER.


End file.
